


Trust Me

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (But for pleasure), Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Ear play, F/F, Massage, Pampering, Praise Kink, Spanking, Tickling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lucretia pampers Lup.Lup is ready to try something she's avoided.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to 4k+ words of mostly praise. Y'all know me by now. Y'all KNOW.
> 
> Yell in the comments if you'd like!

Lucretia pulls the hairbrush through Lup’s hair, gently working through a tangle two-thirds of the way down. Lup sits in front of Lucretia on the bed, Lucretia’s legs wrapped around her, toying with Lucretia’s feet in her lap. Lup winces as Lucretia hits another tangle, and Lucretia sees it. “Sorry, dear, I didn’t mean to pull,” Lucretia apologises as she starts to untangle the soft strands.

 

“It’s okay, babe, you’re gentler than me, that’s for sure,” Lup replies, scratching vigorously at her forearm.

 

Lucretia frowns. Lup has been scratching a lot lately, come to think of it, and now that Lucretia looks she sees scratch marks criss-crossing every inch of Lup’s forearms and disappearing into her sleeves. “Are you okay, sweetheart? You keep scratching yourself,” Lucretia asks with concern as she frees the last bits of the tangle and resumes brushing.

 

Lup makes a face, though Lucretia can’t see it. “It’s this plane. When Barry checked the atmosphere he noticed it’s hella dry. You all seem to be able to keep up just drinking a bit of extra water, but it’s fucking with my skin. It’s bugging Taako too; maybe it’s cause we run hot or something, I don’t know.” She shrugs. “It’s not catching or anything, anyway, just dry and annoying as fuck,” she finishes, going after another itchy spot on her side.

 

Lucretia reaches down and catches Lup’s hand before she can scratch any more. “I’m sorry, dear, that looks really uncomfortable,” she says sympathetically. “Don’t scratch though, you’ll tear your skin up and that’ll feel worse,” she soothes, running a thumb over Lup’s knuckles.

 

“I’m trying, it’s really itchy though, I can’t help it,” Lup says plaintively.

 

Lucretia sets the hairbrush down on the night table and pulls her legs out of Lup’s lap. She kneels behind Lup and wraps her arms around the elf’s shoulders, draping her body over Lup’s and whispering right into her ear. “Let me help. Let me rub lotion all over you,” Lucretia whispers enticingly, “I’ll make you feel so good, Lup, and you’ll smell so pretty, too. Let me rub your back and touch you all over, please, baby, let me take such good care of you,” she says.

 

Lup shifts on the bed, trying to make space for the growing bulge in her pants. Lucretia sure knows how to persuade a girl. “Okay,” she says, her breath catching.

 

Lucretia continues. “Will you be a good girl for me and not scratch? After you’re all soft and sweet and smooth I’ll make sure that cock of yours isn’t dry at all,” she promises.

 

“Shit, Luc, I would’ve jumped on just you rubbing lotion on my arms,” she breathes.

 

“And you’ll hold still for me and let me pamper you, right? It turns me on so much when you obey me, Lup,” Lucretia murmurs hungrily. “I’m getting wet just thinking about the look you get when you try so hard to do what I say.”

 

Lup is getting harder by the second. “I want it, I’ll be good, I promise,” she says sincerely.

 

“Good girl,” Lucretia says, “let me put your hair up out of the way.” Lucretia lets go of Lup and picks up the hairbrush again, quickly pulling Lup’s hair into a bun and pinning it with hairpins from the night table. She kisses the nape of Lup’s neck, and Lup squeaks in pleasure at the sensation.

 

“Hands up, let me undress you,” Lucretia says, climbing down from the bed and facing Lup. Lup raises her hands as high as she can to let Lucretia pull her top off. “Back down now,” Lucretia instructs, her voice firm yet soothing. Lup lowers her arms, and Lucretia unclasps her bra next and sets it aside with the top. “Stand up, sweetheart,” Lucretia says, and kneels to unbutton Lup’s pants. Lup watches Lucretia as she pulls the pants to the floor, then pushes her hands down the back of Lup’s panties to squeeze her ass before pushing them to the floor, too. “Lean on me and lift your foot,” Lucretia prompts, tapping Lup’s left ankle. Lup does, and Lucretia pulls Lup’s flat off before sliding her pants and panties off too. “Other foot, dear,” Lucretia says, and Lup switches feet. Lucretia repeats the process, then runs her hands up Lup’s legs as she stands back up.

 

Lup stands still, trying to ignore the itchy spot on her left elbow as Lucretia pauses for a moment just to look at her, still holding Lup’s hips. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Lucretia murmurs. “I’m such a lucky girl to get to touch you and take care of you.” Lup blushes a little. Lucretia is being so sweet.

 

Lucretia releases Lup’s hips. “Lie on the bed for me while I get the lotion,” she says. Lup climbs back onto the bed and lays on her back with her head on the pillow. Lucretia gently arranges Lup with her arms and legs spread on the narrow bed. “Don’t scratch,” Lucretia cautions. “I’m just going to go back to my room and get some lotion. I’ll be right back,” she says, and leans forward to kiss Lup. Lup kisses back, and Lucretia slips out of the room.

 

Lup lies on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Lucretia’s dirty talk and gentle touches are turning her on and making her feel so, so good. She desperately wants to feel Lucretia smoothing lotion all over her body. Lup absently scratches her elbow.

 

The door opens and Lucretia slips through, holding a tube of body cream. She looks over at Lup fondly, and sees the fresh scratch marks on her elbow. Lucretia hops up onto the bed and straddles Lup. She sets the tube beside them on the bed and gently picks up Lup’s left arm, examining the streaks. “Lup, what did I tell you before I left?” she asks.

 

Lup‘s bottom tingles. “Oh no,” she moans.

 

“Answer me,” Lucretia prompts. Her voice is calm, but if Lup’s honest that might be scarier than a harsh, clear reprimand. She has no idea what to expect.

 

Lup swallows. “You said not to scratch,” she answers.

 

Lucretia looks Lup in the eyes, still holding her arm gently. “Lup, did you scratch your arm while I was gone?” she asks evenly.

 

“Yes,” Lup squeaks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disobey! I’ll hold still for my punishment, really I will, please not too hard, please,” she pleads. Lup is worried. Lucretia isn’t giving her any sign as to how much trouble she’s in, but she knows she definitely is in trouble. She’s got to be; she’s disobeyed the one order Lucretia’s given her. Lup braces herself to hear her fate.

 

Lucretia slides her hands down Lup’s left arm and takes her hand. She opens the tube and squeezes out some of the thick body cream. Lup can smell it: lavender and a hint of something else—mint of some sort, Lup thinks. It smells like Lucretia—gentle, but with a bit of kick if you smell close enough. Lucretia begins to rub the lotion into Lup’s left hand, then travels up her wrist to her scratched-up forearm.

 

“Why do you think I told you not to scratch, sweetheart?” Lucretia asks gently, switching to Lup’s right hand and working her way up that forearm too.

 

“‘Cause it’ll make it worse,” Lup answers, still tense.

 

Lucretia looks thoughtful. “That’s right, dear. I don’t want you to be hurt. I’m not pleased that you disobeyed,” she says, setting Lup’s hand back down and looking her in the eye again. “But I’m very proud of you for telling me the truth. That’s why I’m not going to spank you. I am going to tie your hands to help you keep from scratching again, though.”

 

Lup lets out a breath. “Thank you,” she says, relieved. “I really, really didn’t want a spanking,” she confesses. “I wouldn’t have fought you but I wouldn’t have liked it either.”

 

“I know, honey, if you liked it that wouldn’t be much of a punishment, would it?” Lucretia asks.

 

Lup smirks. “You oughta know about that,” she teases.

 

Lucretia bops Lup sharply on the nose. “You watch your mouth,” she reprimands. “Let’s see how good you are with your hands tied. If you can’t keep your sassy comments to yourself, I’ll have to spank you after all,” Lucretia says. She leans forward and kisses Lup’s forehead. “I really am so proud that you didn’t try to lie to me,” she murmurs against Lup’s hair. “If you had I’d have punished you twice, and I know you wouldn’t want that,” she says, kissing right at Lup’s hairline. Lup shudders, then relaxes as Lucretia kisses her. Lucretia’s right, no lying for Lup, not ever.

 

Lucretia crawls off of Lup, noticing that she’s hard. “Did that turn you on?” she asks incredulously. Lup nods. “What, kissing your forehead?”

 

“I smell like you now,” Lup answers. “I smell like I’m _yours_. And you can do whatever you want to me, I don’t get to pick and that’s so hot,” she moans.

 

Lucretia smiles as she goes over to pull the same tie Lup’s used on her before from the bathrobe hanging on the hook. She climbs back over Lup and takes her hands, pulling them above her head and tying them securely to the headboard. She checks to make sure it’s not too tight, then looks down at Lup. “Does that hurt?” she asks. Lup shakes her head no. “See if you can move,” she says. Lup wiggles her fingers fine, but when she tries to move her arms she finds herself immobile no matter how hard she tries.

 

“I can’t move,” she whimpers.

 

“That’s because you were naughty. I expect you to obey, understand me?” Lucretia says firmly. Lup nods. “Good girl,” Lucretia praises, “I know you always try hard to be good for me.” She picks up the lotion again. “Now, we were on elbows, I believe,” she says as she begins to rub lotion onto Lup’s left elbow, soothing the scratches there.

 

Lup sighs happily. This feels good, though she’s not sure how she feels about her hands being tied. One the one hand, it’s easier to behave this way, and she’s kinda turned on by giving Lucretia control. On the other hand, Lucretia’s punishing her, so maybe she’s not supposed to like it? Lup decides not to think about it too much.

 

Lucretia finishes Lup’s left elbow and upper arm and moves on to her right. “You’re holding still so well,” Lucretia comments. “You’re such a good girl; how does the lotion feel, sweetheart?”

 

“It feels good,” Lup moans, “please, please more, please!” Lup’s eyes fall closed as she relaxes every part of her body.

 

Lucretia grins and starts rubbing lotion onto Lup’s chest, teasing her nipples deliberately. Lup moans again. “What a polite girl!” Lucretia says. “You’re eager and greedy, but you remembered your manners!”

 

Lup feels a wave of pleasure at Lucretia’s words. Her cock twitches. Lup wants Lucretia to have it however she wants, rough or gentle, whatever part of her wants it. But Lup knows she has more lotion to go, and she wouldn’t trade that for anything.

 

Lucretia works her way down Lup’s stomach with the lotion and goes on to her hips. Lup twists in pleasure and cries out. Lucretia pushes Lup’s hips back down onto the bed firmly, and Lup’s cry ends with a whimper. “Hold still, or I’ll tie your feet,” Lucretia warns. She grins. “Are you ticklish, honey?”

 

“Don’t, Luc, please! I can’t hold still if you tickle me, please!” Lup squeals.

 

Lucretia swipes her thumbs just inside of Lup’s hip bone, right where she had touched before Lup had squirmed. Lup goes rigid trying not to wriggle as she squeals with laughter and pulls on the tie binding her hands. “You _are_ ticklish! And look how you like it!” Lucretia teases, grabbing Lup’s cock and making her moan. “Look how hard you are, dirty girl, you want me so bad, don’t you?”

 

“Please, please, babe,” Lup cries desperately, “please, whatever you want, just let me come, I can’t wait any more, please!”

 

Lucretia gives Lup’s cock a slow pump, and Lup whines and tries to fuck Lucretia’s hand. “Settle down,” Lucretia chides, and Lup tries to steady her breathing. “Do you think you’ve been a good girl?”

 

“Nooo,” Lup moans, “I was naughty at the beginning, I’m sorry,” she wails.

 

“I think you’ve been a very good girl,” Lucretia says. “You already took your punishment, so we won’t count your little mistake from before. I think you deserve to come hard,” she continues, reaching for a condom from the night table. Lup moans. “After this I want you to keep being good and let me finish rubbing lotion on you, alright?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be so good,” Lup breathes.

 

Lucretia leans forward to whisper in Lup’s ear. “I’m going to ride you hard, so you can feel my tight pussy. I’m going to tease you all over, and I really want to touch your ears, too. Can you trust me, sweetheart? I promise I’ll be gentle.”

 

Lup whines a little, then takes a deep breath. “Okay,” she says, nervously. “It’s probably best you try it while my hands are tied to help me be good.”

 

Lucretia looks at Lup suspiciously. Lup is lying there docilely, not fighting against the tie or even pulling experimentally. “You don’t seem to mind your hands being tied,” she observes. Lup blushes. “You like it, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” she admits. “I wasn’t sure about it at first, but I kinda like it. It feels good like when you hold me down,” Lup finishes, pushing against Lucretia’s hand again.

 

“Impatient,” Lucretia teases, squeezing Lup’s cock and turning her attention to the condom. She quickly pulls off her clothes and drops them on the floor. “I can’t blame you for that, though, I like it, too,” she says, and with that she lowers herself onto Lup, sliding easily all the way down with a little gasp.

 

Lup moans as Lucretia begins to ride her cock. Lucretia’s hands gently explore Lup’s chest and slip around to cradle the nape of her neck, and Lucretia leans down for a kiss.

 

Lucretia sits back up a little, taking Lup slow and deep. “Ready, dear? I’m just going to touch your ear gently; tell me if it’s too much and I’ll stop, okay?” she says, rocking her hips slowly.

 

“Okay,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia reaches out a finger and strokes it along the edge of Lup’s left ear. Lup bucks her hips and moans. Lucretia strokes the back of the ear with her whole hand, and Lup starts to babble, “Please, more, I need it, Luc! Please, you’re teasing!” Lucretia takes the tip of the ear between her fingers and gives it a light tug, and Lup comes, pulling hard at the tie and letting out a shuddering cry as she pushes up into Lucretia. Lup relaxes back into the bed and pants.

 

Lucretia pulls off of Lup and disposes of the condom. She reaches up above Lup’s head, and Lup ducks. “No, please, I can’t again so soon, please don’t,” she begs.

 

“Sssh, honey, I’m just going to untie your hands,” Lucretia soothes as she gently works the knot free. She rubs Lup’s wrists and brings her arms gently back down to her sides. Lup whimpers as she feels the stretch in her shoulders. “Feeling a little stiff?” Lucretia asks. Lup nods. “Roll over for me, let me rub your back and make it feel better, okay?”

 

Lup rolls onto her stomach and tries to let the tension go out of her shoulders. Lucretia picks up the tube of lotion again and squeezes some into her hand. She gently begins to rub Lup’s shoulders right where the stiffness is, and Lup moans as she relaxes into Lucretia’s skilled hands. “It’s so good,” Lup moans, “I could lie here forever!”

 

Lucretia giggles. “I’ve got more for you than this,” she says playfully, working her way down Lup’s back. Lup bursts out laughing as Lucretia’s finger hits a spot on her ribs. Lucretia grins. “Here too, huh? What a gift!” she says, deliberately tickling the spot again.

 

Lup thrashes as Lucretia tickles her, howling with laughter. She rolls to her back to escape and tries to cover her sides against the onslaught. “No fair!” she cries, “you snuck up on me!”

 

“Oh, I’m _always_ fair,” Lucretia replies teasingly, “you just think that because you’re the one getting tickled! I have every confidence that you’ll find some way to make me pay for this next time and it’ll be worth it,” she says over Lup’s squeals. Lucretia stops tickling Lup and kisses her hungrily, and Lup wraps her arms around Lucretia and returns the kiss.

 

“I totally will, you know; I’m gonna drive you up the wall like an asshole,” Lup says. “Maybe I’ll tease you with only one finger all afternoon or make you leave your panties on or give you an extra hard spanking.” Lup grins.

 

Lucretia giggles. “Ready for me to do your legs?” she asks.

 

“Ready,” Lup confirms, and Lucretia crawls to the foot of the bed and lifts Lup’s left leg to her shoulder. She rubs lotion all over the leg, and Lup squirms when she reaches the sensitive inner thigh. Lucretia switches legs and rubs lotion all over the right leg, too.

 

“Alright, on your belly, let’s finish up your cute tush,” Lucretia says, lowering Lup’s leg to the mattress.

 

Lup obediently rolls over and grabs the pillow tight, tensing a little. “Okay, ready,” she says.

 

“Relax, dear, what’s wrong?” Lucretia asks. She begins to rub lotion onto Lup’s lower back, picking up just below the ticklish spot.

 

“You’re super sneaky today and my butt’s _right there_ ,” Lup answers, “and I liked being tied up so what if you spank me after all?”

 

Lucretia rubs lotion into Lup’s buttocks, kneading them and making sure every inch is coated. “I want to try something, can you trust me, dear?” she asks.

 

Lup ponders. “I trust you,” she says finally, “you won’t punish me, will you?”

 

“Do you think you deserve punishment?” Lucretia asks.

 

Lup thinks for a second. “You said I already got it for when I scratched, and I’m trying to be good. I’m not in trouble for squirming when you tickled me, am I?”

 

Lucretia strokes Lup’s ass softly. “No, sweetheart, you couldn’t help that! I’m not going to punish you because you’re such a good girl, but I do want to give you a little smack just to see how it feels for you. If it doesn’t feel good, tell me and I’ll stop and snuggle you better, okay?”

 

Lup grips the pillow tighter. “Okay,” she agrees.

 

Lucretia rubs Lup’s ass again. “Good girl,” she says, and gives Lup a light spank. Lup moans, but doesn’t cry out or ask to stop. “Want to try another, sweetheart?” Lucretia asks, rubbing the spot she’d spanked.

 

“Yeah,” Lup says, taking a deep breath and relaxing her grip on the pillow. That one felt good and barely even stung.

 

Lucretia spanks Lup again, just a little harder. Lup squeaks and wriggles. “How’s that, dear?” Lucretia asks.

 

“Good,” Lup answers, surprising herself a little. “Can I try one a teeny bit harder? Please?” she adds quickly.

 

Lucretia smiles and rubs Lup’s bottom again. “Of course, dear,” she says. Lucretia pulls her hand back and spanks Lup again, hard enough to sting this time.

 

“Oh!” Lup gasps, flinching down into the bed. She pushes her bottom back up again and Lucretia rubs it.

 

“Too hard, honey? You’re being so good for me,” Lucretia croons.

 

“Harder, please, babe, it’s making me so hot,” Lup begs.

 

“It’s making me hot to watch you,” Lucretia says, spanking Lup fairly hard this time and rubbing the pale pink handprint away.

 

Lup yelps, then pushes her bottom back up eagerly into Lucretia’s hand. “Luc,” she gasps, “could you bend me over your knee and just let me have it? Please, I want it so bad, please?”

 

Lucretia chuckles. “If that’s what you want, of course, dear,” she says, patting Lup’s ass. “You’re being such a good girl today, you deserve to get what you want. Get up,” Lucretia prompts, and Lup does, revealing a full-blown erection. “Ooh, look!” Lucretia cries, taking hold of Lup’s cock, “looks like somebody likes being spanked after all! Come here,” she says, giving a little tug as Lup steps toward her. “Give me a kiss,” she says, and Lup does. “Now bend over my knee for your spanking, you randy girl,” she teases.

 

Lup bends over and Lucretia guides her into place, tucking her erection between Lucretia’s thighs. “Tell me how you want it sweetheart; you’ve been so good you get to pick and afterward you can nail me to the bed,” Lucretia says, rubbing Lup’s ass again.

 

Lup takes a deep breath. “Harder,” she says, “and faster, but I only want good feelings, no scolding or hurting for a long time. Could you hold me still and make me take it?” she asks.

 

Lucretia wraps her arm securely around Lup’s waist. “Tell me if it hurts too much and I’ll stop,” she reminds Lup, “you’re not in trouble, there’s no reason for you to take it if you don’t like it. Ready?”

 

“Ready,” Lup answers. Lucretia raises her hand and brings it down hard. “Oh!” Lup gasps, then “owww” and “ahhh” as Lucretia settles into a rhythm. Lup squirms. Lucretia’s not holding back, and every spank jostles Lup’s cock between Lucretia’s thighs, bringing her closer and closer to the edge but not enough to let her come. After a particular sharp swat, Lup cries out, “Owww! That one hurt, only a few more!”

 

“You’re at nineteen, sweetheart, do you want to finish up at twenty or should I give you a nice round two dozen?” Lucretia asks, pausing for a moment.

 

Lup takes a breath. “Two dozen; twenty’s for quitters,” she says resolutely.

 

Lucretia laughs. “Alright,” she answers, “you’re certainly no quitter!” Lucretia lifts her hand and quickly finishes the remaining five spanks, not quite as hard as the one that made Lup cry out. Lup wriggles and squeals as the smacks land, then moans as she lies across Lucretia’s lap.

 

Lucretia rubs Lup’s back and regards her reddened ass. “Do you want to get up, honey?” she asks. “I’ve got a big hug and lots of kisses for my good girl.”

 

Lup gets up and climbs into Lucretia’s lap, straddling her legs and wincing a little as she settles in. Lucretia hugs her close. “You’re so wonderful,” she murmurs in Lup’s ear. “You’re such a good girl and I love you so much! How does your bottom feel, dear?” she asks, loosening the hug to let Lup sit up.

 

“Kinda like the time I fucked up a spell as a kid and lit it on fire,” Lup jokes. “It’ll be fine though, no worries,” she says, then leans in to kiss Lucretia.

 

Lucretia giggles and kisses back. “Did you really set your own ass on fire?”

 

“Look, I was a smart kid, but not what you might call wise, y’know? It wasn’t serious,” Lup explains.

 

Lucretia kisses Lup. “You know your cock is poking me?” she asks with fake innocence.

 

“Sorry, I can do better, here,” Lup answers, reaching for a condom. She stands up. “Lay right there for me,” she says. Lucretia lays back on the bed, and Lup lifts her hips and pushes into her. “Oh, babe, you feel so good,” she moans as she starts to thrust into Lucretia. Lucretia moans, too, and it’s not long before she comes around Lup’s cock with one long moan. Lup comes soon after, struggling to hold Lucretia up as her orgasm rips through her. Lup pulls out and throws the condom in the garbage, then flops face first onto the bed beside Lucretia.

 

“I wanna nap with you, but I think it has to be on my belly,” Lup says.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me. Do you know that was the harshest spanking I’ve ever given you?” Lucretia asks.

 

“Wait, what? No it wasn’t, for sure the one with the hairbrush was worse, wasn’t it? Or last time?”

 

Lucretia shakes her head. “This was more than double what you got when I used the hairbrush, and much harder than last time. I’m kind of surprised you wanted one this rough to be honest; usually you’d do anything to get out of being punished.”

 

“Yeah, but this was different. You weren’t disappointed in me or scolding me,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia nods. “So you don’t mind spankings, you just don’t like feeling guilty, and you get all worked up til it feels worse than it is, is that it?”

 

“Yeah,” Lup says. “I think so.” She pauses. “Could you spank me like that again sometimes? Even when I’m good?” she asks.

 

“Of course, sweetheart, whenever you want, all you have to do is ask.” Lucretia crawls into the bed under the covers, and Lup joins her. Lucretia kisses Lup gently and snuggles her close. “Time for my good girl to nap, okay? I’ll snuggle you the whole time,” Lucretia says.

 

“Okay,” Lup agrees, and closes her eyes.

 

“Good girl,” Lucretia murmurs. “My sexy, beautiful girl! You’re so obedient for me, and you treat me so well when I submit to you. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone or anything,” she says, and Lup begins to drift off as Lucretia praises her. Soon both girls fall asleep, holding onto each other and perfectly cozy.


End file.
